Rito, the Devilucian Prince
by Fireboy19795
Summary: The adventures of Yuuki Rito after an accident leaves him to be a part Devilucian. Lots of Humor, some Romance, but give it a shot.
1. The seeds of imminent disaster

Me: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I hope that you will enjoy it!  
Rito: Please be a normal writer. PLEASE be a normal writer.  
Me: Not a chance. I just love your freaking "accidents."  
Rito: Damn it!  
Lala: Who are you yelling at, Rito?  
An evil look immediately appeared in my eyes, and I maliciously grin.  
Rito: No! Not her too!  
Me: Oh, would you prefer Yami instead? Or perhaps Yui?  
Rito: That's not what I mean! Just leave the girls out of your twisted story!  
Me: Impossible! Just imagine the fan disappointment! Now, on with my story!  
A/N: This is narration; "This is speaking," and 'this is thinking'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own To Love Ru or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: The Seeds of Imminent Disaster

It was an ordinary day on the planet Earth. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, and Rito had managed to grope Lala's big breasts. Yes, a typical Saturday morning for the Yuuki household.

"S-sorry!" Rito apologized, pulling his hand away from Lala, who was laying astonishingly naked on top of his bed.

"Hmm? For what?" Lala asked with a confused look on her face.

"For-… I just-… ah, never mind." He sighed, exasperated. 'When did this become normal?' he casually thought. "Put some clothes on before Mikan or somebody else gets the wrong idea." He said, turning away with a blushing face.

"Okay!" Lala exclaimed, cheerful as ever, dramatically running out of his room, still exposing her beautiful naked body.

"I meant before-… ah, never mind. It's not like anybody saw that anyway." he said, turning around and, as per the normal level of randomness, tripping on a certain large-breasted twin's foot and falling face-first onto her developing chest.

"ohh~" Momo cried with a seductive tone, her tail twitching after impact.

"Momo!" Rito exclaimed, pulling his face out of her cute breasts and, upon seeing that she was also naked, promptly fell backwards with a severe nosebleed.

"You too?" he complained with a surprised look on his face. He could handle one, but two would be quite troublesome.

"I forgot to leave before you wake up this morning, Rito-san~" she cooed with a face that shows obviously that she intended to stay in his room all along.

Mikan picked this as the perfect moment to enter the room. "Rito, breakfast is-" she stopped to see Rito bleeding it all out and Momo's slender body.

"I thought you didn't bleed like that anymore after all of this, Rito. And you!" she pointed a finger at Momo, who was quietly retrieving her shirt. "I thought that you had finally stopped sneaking into his room."

"But Onee-sama did it too. It wasn't fair." Momo pouted, a cute but dangerous sight to see.

"She isn't supposed to do that either." Mikan deadpanned.

Upon hearing this, Momo scratched her head and giggled. "Okay. I'll stop sneaking into his room." she said, but it seems that Mikan's word had went from one of her ear to another.

"Thanks, Mikan. I really owe you one." Rito said, standing up, brushing off dirt from his body.

"Good. But as for a reward, you can do the shopping today." said Mikan, knowing that he would definitely do it even if she won't ask him.

"Okay. I'll do it." he said in a cheerful tone, hoping to get away from the fiasco that was his life.

"Now get dressed. Breakfast is ready." Mikan commanded in a quite an elderly tone.

When Rito got downstairs for breakfast, he saw that the table was set for seven people. "Me, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Celine, and … Who?" he wondered out loud, letting the girls hear his wonders.

"Yuuki Rito." hissed Yami from a peaceful corner. "You weren't doing anything perverted so early in the morning, were you?" she questioned, her hair turning into sharp blades, ready to rip Rito into shreds if he responded wrongly.

"N-no!" Rito exclaimed with fear, "At least, not on purpose…" he added with a shaky voice.

Golden Darkness simply nodded. "I suppose that I cannot prove you are at fault," she muttered in a boring monotone, "But!" Her hair sliced ominously through the air. "If you do anything like that to me, accident or not…" she let the threat hang in the air, and Rito gulped deeply and nodded his head with panic.

"Glad that we straightened that out" Yami retrieved her fearing blades afterwards.

Rito nodded his head in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking, are you the reason why there is another spot on the table?" Rito casually asked, looking for a different topic of conversation.

"Yes. I have come to discern the eating habits of my target." deadpanned Yami, causing Rito to sweatdrop in response.

"Of course you will." Rito responded, scratching the back of the back of his head. "Now, why don't we start learning?" he said calmly as the others walked in.

"It's so nice for Yami-chan to be eating breakfast with us!" exclaimed Lala, sitting down cheerfully. Mikan nodded her head in agreement, blushing with the thought of her close friend sharing breakfast with them.

Yami excused herself, saying that she needed to "contemplate this new information" after they finished their morning meal.

"I also need to go. I have to pick up groceries for Mikan." Rito said, standing up from his seat. "I promised her that I would."

"Okay! May I come with you? Please?" Lala begged with dog like eyes. "S-sure. I guess you can come with me. It's only groceries." No harm in that, right?

"Yay!" she screeched, standing up to accompany Rito in his simple errand.

"Nothing better could happen." Nana grumbled after they left with a grumpy look on her face.

"But, aren't they supposed to be together?" Mikan asked with curiosity.

"Could it be," Momo began, "that you are jealous with Onee-chan's relationship with Rito?"

"N-no!" retaliated Nana. "W-Why would I be jealous of a relationship with that beast?" She stuttered

"The same reason that the rest of us are: you love him!" prodded Momo with a grin.

"No way! The day that I admit that I love Rito is the day that he becomes a Devilucian!" Nana yelled defiantly. The room grew quiet with Nana's distracting statement. Mikan was the first to speak up after the awkward silence.

"But you just did admit it." she pointed out with a blank look on her face.

Nana blushed redder than a tomato. "Wh-who asked you, anyway?" she stammered. "I'm going to my room!" she yelled, going up the stairs.

"I think I struck a nerve…" Mikan mumbled, playing with her fingers.

Oh the irony and this cruel fate.

Me: Dun, dun, duhhhhh! Cliffhanger!  
Rito: That has multiple meanings, baka!  
Me: Exactly! That's why I love cliffhangers.  
Haruna: Do I get a part in the story now?  
Me: Maybe. I didn't think that you were important enough for now. Maybe later.  
Rito: But she's a main character!  
Me: So is Ryouko, but she's not here, is she?  
Ryouko: Did somebody say my name?  
Me: Facepalm That's not the point. This is my story. I can do whatever I want in it. Even make you do a handstand.  
Rito: Try me.  
Me: Do a handstand. does a handstand, badly Time to go! Read, review, favorite, follow. Later.  
*Beta'd by GitahMuttan*


	2. Change is good, right?

**Me:** Hey, all! I had writer's block for a while, and I haven't gotten many ideas.  
**Rito:** Does that mean I get a break?  
**Me:** …  
**Rito:** Didn't think so.  
**Me:** Dude, until the story is finished, you get no breaks, minus the bathroom.  
**Rito:** At least you gave me that much…  
**Me:** On with the story!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this story, just the plot line.  
**A/N:** This is narration, "This is speaking," and 'this is thinking.'

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry for the delay. My beta reader didn't respond when I sent it to them :( I think they died Gasp! Anyway, here it is!

**Chapter 2:** Change is good, right?

As Rito and Lala went about their shopping, Rito managed to grope Lala's breasts twice: Once when she turned around to tell Rito something where he tripped, and once again when she stopped to look at the cats in the pet shop.  
When he got up the second time, again groping her large breasts, he took a look around to orient himself. He noticed where they were: In front of the pet shop. Who do we know that loves cats? Rito got a sinking feeling in his gut. 'Don't be here, please!' he thought.  
"Yuuki Rito! How dare you do something so shameless?" Yui scolded, appearing from inside the shop.  
"Konichiwa, Kotegawa. And it wasn't my fault!" Rito denied defensively. "They are always accidents!"  
"It's my fault. I stopped to look at the kitties!" Yui blushed and looked away, knowing that she would have done the same thing, and immediately felt bad for scolding Rito, again.  
"Well, we should get home, Lala. Mikan is probably worried." Just as he said that, a car drove by and Rito got hit by a water balloon.  
"Learn to share, Rito-san!" Saruyama yelled out of his window.  
"Saruyama!" Rito yelled after him.  
"I'll get him! Here," Lala handed Yui her phone, "there's a drying device on here. Use it on Rito to dry him off." And with that, she ran off after Saruyama.  
"I feel bad for Saruyama." Muttered Yui. "I think this is the blow dryer." She murmured, pressing a button.  
"Hmm?" Rito asked, turning around to see Yui shoot him with Change Boy Girl-kun.  
"Ahhh!" Riko shrieked, causing Yui to drop the device and breaking it. This unfortunately caused the beam to overload.  
"Are you okay?" Yui asked, worried that she hurt Riko.  
"Not again!" Riko moaned. "I'm just glad that my shirt isn't tight today…" she muttered.  
"Oh, Lala-chan, don't be mad at me." whined Saruyama, following Lala, who had flipped his car to get Saruyama to get out of it.  
"Just apologize to Rito and I will forgive you." she said.  
"Okay." he said, looking around for Rito, only to find Riko. At this point in time, he totally forgot about Rito.  
"Ahhh!" Riko yelled, seeing his expression and running away. "Why does this always happen to me?" she yelled, running faster.  
"Come back, Riko! I love you!" called Saruyama, chasing after her.  
Yui just stared, open-mouthed. After a moment, she asked, "So, Saruyama doesn't know that Riko-chan is Rito-kun?"  
"No," admitted Lala, "but, this should be over when the timer runs out. What did you set it for?"  
"I didn't change the settings, but when I dropped it, it broke and the beam changed color." Lala's face paled. "Lala, is that bad?" demanded Yui.  
"Rito is now a girl until I make something to change him back." Said Lala slowly. "This should be fun!" She cried, all worry gone and once again replaced with her usual cheery attitude. She looked over to see Yui's face filled with disappointment and outrage, and to hear her foot tapping. "Okay! I'll fix him within the week!" she promised.  
"Good." Yui said, reaching an arm out and clothes-lining Saruyama, who had been passing at this exact moment, chasing after Riko. "And you! Stop chasing after Riko! It is shameless and she needs space, baka!"  
"H-hai," he stammered, "I am sorry for frightening you, Riko-chan. I don't know what came over me." he apologized. "Well, I must get going. Good bye!" he said, running after his car.  
After getting home and Lala explaining what had happened, along with the complications of Rito being a girl until she fixed him, Mikan made dinner.  
"Thanks for the meal!" they said, and dug in. Everyone was hungry, except Riko, who was still occupied in her thoughts about the complications of being a girl for a week. She had to sleep, dress, got to the bathroom, and… bathe as a girl. The only good thing that she could see was that it was summer and she didn't have to worry about school. "Why does everything happen to me?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's done!" Lala said. Everyone just stared, open mouthed at the machine that strangely resembled an upright fish. "I call it Revert Revert Normal-kun!"  
"Does it work properly?" asked Riko, clearly worried about Lala's success rate, of which he had been the victim of, many times.  
"I tested it myself. At worst, it flashes and does nothing. At best, you go back to normal!" she finished, excited. "Well, step inside and press the big red button!"  
And so Riko stepped inside, looked outside, and sighed. 'I hope this works' she thought. So, she pressed the big red button, and the machine's lid closed. Lights flashed, steam hissed, and everyone but Lala took a step back. This went on for about ten seconds, then the lid opened, and Rito stepped out, naked and covering himself.  
"It worked!" shouted Lala, giving Rito a hug that was too strong for any normal human to survive. When she realized how hard she was hugging him, she let go. "Sorry." she said, looking at her feet. Then she realized that he wasn't hurt.  
"Y-yeah, it worked. And then some." Rito said, lifting up his Devilucian tail. Can I get some clothes now?!" he exclaimed.

**Rito:** Do you have mountain climbing gear?

**Me: **...No... Why?

**Rito:** Because you sure like cliffhanging!

**Me: **...That was horrible.  
**Lala:** I don't get it.  
**Everyone: **Sweatdrops …  
**Me: **Go home, Lala.  
**Lala: **Leaves  
**Me: **Now she's sad. The truth hurts.  
**Rito: **So does growing a tail!  
**Me: **Silence! Nobody asked you! Until next time! Read, review, favorite, follow, and all of that good stuff!

**BTW:** If anybody has story ideas, send me a PM. All ideas are good ideas!


	3. Problems fixed and an uncertain future

**Me: **Hey all! Are you ready for more?

**Rito:** No.

**Me: **Nobody asked you, Rito. I was talking to the readers.

**Rito: **Fine.

**Me: **Thanks for your input. You can have fun this chapter.

**Rito: **Really?

**Me: **Yes. And some embarrassment, but that's a given.

**Rito: **Sighs Okay. I was hoping for a break.

**Me: **Pats Rito on his back Sorry, man. Maybe next time. On with the story!

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviews. I like how you guys help. And thank you for the input.

**A/N: **This is narration, "This is speaking," and 'this is thinking.'

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own To Love Ru or any of its characters. Just this story plot  
T_T

**Chapter 3: **Problems resolved and the uncertain future

Rito, Lala, and present company had visited Ryouko's house after the "accident." As he stepped out of the large and complex-looking machine that Ryouko had instructed him to enter, he looked to Ryouko with a worried expression. "So, what's wrong, Sensei?"

"As far as I can tell," she began, crossing her arms and, in the process, lifting and accentuating her already obvious breasts, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're just technically a Devilucian male. You have normal vitals, no infections, a strong immune system, and you aren't comatose. In fact," she added, "you being this healthy is nothing short of a miracle."

"Maybe the universe is compensating for my misfortune." he muttered. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he moaned, oblivious to the "fortune" that most guys would kill to have.

"Mmm." Lala replied, downcast. 'This must be hard on him, being changed all of a sudden.' she thought ruefully, 'And it's all my fault.'

Rito noticed the look on her face. "Hey, Lala, don't worry. This is no problem. I just have to adjust to the new body and to having a tail. I've dealt with worse." he said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. She started to tear up. "I promise that I'm not mad at you."

"Rito!" she cried, latching onto him with a hug, bawling her eyes out.

Rito, being the gentleman that he is, returned the hug. But, he did feel slightly different. He felt almost... complete, standing there with his arms around her. 'Have I really fallen for her, this hard?' he thought. His tail twitched at these thoughts.

I'm so sorry, Rito!" Lala cried, sniffling. "I-I won't ever test my inventions on you again. I swear!" she promised, looking up at his face.

He simply looked at her with a kind expression. He then cupped her face, and said, "It's alright, Lala. I don't mind the inventions. After all, they all leave me with memories of you. And I wouldn't ever give that up. After all," he paused. "I love you." He then pulled her into a kiss.

Lala was too stunned to do anything. 'He... loves me?' she thought incredulously. 'Well, it would be rude NOT to kiss him back.' she decided, giving into the emotions that she had been hiding for far too long. She kissed him back so hard that he staggered from the force of the passionate kiss.

While the animals enjoyed their moment of passion, they forgot all about the others. Each had their own opinions about this situation.

'I hope they go further.' thought Momo crudely.

'How dare that beast!' thought Nana, reaching a hand out to stop them. Mikan grabbed the hand midway and gave Nana a 'do it and you're dead' glare that would have rivaled Yami's.

'I wonder what he tastes like,' thought Ryouko, amused.

"Well, all seems normal, at least biologically. Does he still have a tongue, Lala-chan?" teased Ryouko.

Rito and Lala turned away from each other, embarrassed that they lost themselves in such a moment. "H-hai." Lala stammered out, shuffling her feet.

"Don't be embarrassed." Smiled Ryouko, "It is normal for lovers to lose themselves in each other and forget the rest of the universe. I'm just surprised at why it didn't happen already."

"Technically, this is the first time that I confessed on purpose." he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's about time!" barked Nana. "You are still Onee-sama's fiancé, after all!"

"Actually, he's doesn't have any obligations. The engagement was annulled." Lala pointed out.

"Well, since Rito is 'normal,' shall we get home?" asked Mikan. "I still have to start dinner soon."

"Oh, no. Stay, please!" demanded Ryouko. "It has been so long since I had guests who weren't sick or dying, it really gets quite dull here."

"If it's no bother..." said Rito, not wanting to be rude.

"Not at all!" she exclaimed, pushing him towards the living room. 'Tonight is going to be fun!' she thought gleefully.

**Me: **So, how was that kiss, Rito?

**Rito: ***Appears behind me* You're SO dead!

**Me: **Ah, but I am the all-knowing- *Gets kicked*

**Rito: **Take that! *Sweatdrops* Oops. He's unconscious. Anyway, since he can't say it, Read and Review!

**A/N: **By the way, sorry for the short chapter. It was longer, but I decided to split it up for personal reasons. Also, this chapter ended nicely, don't you think?

*Beta'd by Trasting*


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hey Guys! I love the reviews. I'm not talking to Rito today. He's grounded because he kicked me :) Anyway, here's the chapter!

**Ch. 4: **I think I left my matches here somewhere...

Since they were staying at Ryouko's house for dinner, Mikan didn't have to cook. So, she decided to roam the hospital/mansion. She found many rooms that could house species of all sorts of aliens, including a species who seemed to thrive on loud noises. When she opened **that** door, the sonic waves launched Mikan backwards. 'I'm done wandering this crazy mansion.' She thought, turning her head around to look back. However, the sonic wave had disoriented her. Every hallway looked the same. "Crap." she muttered. She was lost! So, she picked a hallway and started walking.

Meanwhile, whereas Mikan was wandering the mansion and getting lost, the others were exploring their rooms. Ryouko decided to give Nana and Momo separate rooms so that they would actually be quiet at night, so that Ryouko could here the _other_ sounds of the night.

For this reason, she gave Rito and Lala the same room. At any other time, he would have been flustered and embarrassed at the mere thought of being in the same room as Lala. He was every morning that she woke him up before. However, that was then when he was unsure of his feelings for Lala, and this is now when he loves her. After all, why be embarrassed about love?

Mikan got back after about 30 minutes, her hair in a mess and some of her clothes burnt, just in time for dinner. "You have a labyrinth in here!" she complained, out of breath.

"It is pretty confusing, isn't it?" Ryouko laughed. "I guess I'm just used to it." She pointed down the hallway. "Your room is 2 doors down on the right."

"Arigatou!" she said, moving to go to her room and check it out.

"Ah-ah-ahh~" Ryouko chided. "Dinner first, then your room."

Mikan didn't complain, glad to get some food in her stomach.

When everyone sat down to eat, the meal was uncovered, revealing a great feast of delicious looking alien cuisine.

"Everything looks amazing!" beamed Lala. "You even have Devilucian food!"

"Yes, I thought that Rito would like some food that was native to his new species." Ryouko said, picking up her chopsticks.

"Oh no." Rito groaned, remembering Lala's earlier attempts at making him food. "Could I perhaps have something of Earthly origin?" he pleaded.

"Nope. I made this just for you!" Ryouko said, opening his dish, and revealing a familiar looking black mass. "Now eat up or you'll go hungry!"

"Fine." he conceded, lifting up his first bite. "If I die, it is on your conscience." he muttered, before eating his piece and... nothing. Nothing happened. 'This is actually pretty good.' he thought. "Is this really Devilucian cuisine?" he wondered.

"Yes. You only like it now because you are Devilucian."

"Cool! Now I can eat what Lala makes me, too!" Rito exclaimed.

"Yay!" Lala exclaimed, happy that Rito was happy. "Now we can be a real husband and wife!" she cried happily.

"Lala?!" he yelped in surprise, almost choking on his food. "Why would you say that?"

"So, you don't want me to be your real wife?" Lala asked, downcast.  
"No! That's not what I meant at all!" he said, exasperated. "I was just wondering why you say something like that out loud."

She blushed and turned away, 'Why did I say that?' She wondered. "I don't know, Rito."

Rito took notice to her current expression, which was really unusual compared to her. "Are you alright, Lala? Do you want to talk?"

"N-no! It's fine!" she said, laughing defensively.

"Okay. If you say so." he sighed, turning back to his meal. However, he decided to keep an eye on Lala, and eat slower. But, as he did so, he felt a heat in his chest. 'Now it's spicy?' he wondered looking down. Immediately the heat died down. 'Curious.' He mused, looking at Lala again, but as soon as he did so, the heat returned. 'What's going on here? Is she turning me on? Sure, she's beautiful, but she always has been. Is it something to do with my now being a Devilucian? No, Zastin is always in control of his emotions. So... the food?!' he wondered, looking at Ryouko, who merely stuck her tongue out at him. He glared back. 'It IS the food. Oh, man tonight is going to last forever!' he groaned. 'And we share a bed tonight! AHHHHHHHH!' he silently screamed.

Lala noticed his look of frustration. 'He seems so worried about me.' she thought, unaware of his true emotions. "Are you okay, Rito?" she asked, causing him to jump, which would have been fine, should he have been aware of his reflexes and his strength. As it was, though, his new-found strength caused him to actually jump into the overhead chandelier and give himself a concussion. "Rito!" she cried, and he fell unconscious.

Chapter Transition!

When Rito came to, he was aware of a very worried looking Lala crying and an amused Ryouko. And to top everything off, he was naked. "Ahhh!" he yelled, covering himself.

"Oh thank heavens, you're alright!" screeched Lala, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, it is a good thing that you were here so I could help you, but you didn't really need it." Ryouko commented from her desk.

"Can I get some clothes on now?!" he asked incredulously. "And you!" he pointed at Ryouko, "You spiked my food!"

"Really? It didn't taste different." Lala said, causing Rito to face-fault.

'Shit! Now SHE'S hot for ME!' Rito thought, images of a naked Lala popping into his head. 'Would it really be all that bad? No! What am I thinking?! I can't do that until we get married, right? Or is it normal on Deviluke to have sex before marriage? Ahhh! I can't think with the girls in here while I'm still practically naked!'

Ryouko noticed his expression. "I'll just leave, seeing as I'm no longer needed." She said, grinning to herself. 'This should get things moving along pleasantly.' She crudely thought.

Back in the room, Rito had finally dressed himself. "Okay, Lala, you can look now." He had had Lala turn around to dress himself."Thank you for being worried about me." he said.

"I'll always be worried about you," she said, slowly walking up to him, "because I love you, Rito." She finished with a kiss on the lips.

"Aren't **you **being more forward today." he smiled, kissing her back, and reaching his arms around her to lock her in a lover's embrace, which she returned. Their tails drifted toward each other, as if on instinct.

When he came up for air, for their kiss had drug on longer than he had anticipated, he noticed his tail movements becoming more sporadic. Then Lala's tail latched onto his own, causing him to blush at the heated feelings that he was feeling. However, it wasn't near as bad for him as it was for Lala. It seemed that she had trouble staying on her feet. She also gave him a desiring look.

"Rito~" she murmured, "Let's go back to our room."

He swallowed. "O-okay." he picked her up, bridal style, considering that her tail wouldn't let his go, which left Lala quite unable to move. Needless to say, sparks ignited into a blaze that night.

**Me: **I'm sure that Rito would have kicked me again if I had given him the chance, but alas! He is locked in his room.

**Rito: *From very far away*** I got out, you asshole! Where are you?

**Me: **Shit. Gotta run! Read, review, and all of that stuff! Later! ***Runs away***

**Rito: **There you are! ***Chases after me***

**A/N: **In interest of keeping the story rated T, I left out the potential lemon. Sorry guys. I may write another, quick one-shot of the lemon that would have fit here, but I would need substantial motivation and encouragement.

Fireboy out!


	5. Yami's Enlightenment

**Me: **I'm quite sad today. Nobody wanted to talk to me :( Oh well, on with the story!

**A/N: **This is narration, "this is speaking" and 'this is thinking.'

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay! I got caught up in school, work, and another story, which will be up soon. Again, sorry for the delay! I also have no reason why the chapter shouldn't already be up. So, once again, I'm sorry :_(**

**Disclaimer: **I **Totally** own To Love Ru, so send me the free money! No, in all seriousness, I don't own To Love Ru or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5:Yami's Enlightenment**

Rito awoke well rested the next morning, not at all surprised to see a nude Lala in his bed. He blushed, recalling the previous night's events. 'And now we're engaged again.' (**A/N:For those of you who either forgot, or didn't know, when one grasps the breasts of the Devilukian Princess, it is technically a proposal. Just so you know).** Not that he minded. If he was to spend the rest of his life with somebody, he sure was glad that it was with Lala. he smiled as his thoughts came back to his princess. 'Why hadn't I realized how I felt before?' he wondered, sitting up. 'Damn, I hope that she doesn't become pregnant. I don't need that along with the other stresses in my life. And Gid!' His thoughts flew to her father. 'No, I love Lala, and she loves me. I don't have to worry about anything.'

"Lala, get up. Breakfast is soon." Rito said, shaking her awake.

"Nooooo." groaned Lala. "Lay back down with me, Rito." she said, giving Rito puppy dog eyes. Rito melted under her gaze, laying back down.

"You win, Lala." he said, smiling and giving her a tender kiss.

"Yay!" she cried, pulling Rito into a big hug, and revealing her naked form from under the covers.

Before the previous night, Rito would have nose-bled, fainted, or both. Now, it would be mildly surprising if he got so much as embarrassed around her. So, he returned the hug and kissed her again. "I love you so much, Lala." he murmured in her ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine.

Just as they lit the fire, the door opened to their room, and Yami walked in. "Yuuki Rito, Princess, I was told to-" She paused, noting the mood and their state of undress. Her hair turned into her feared blades once again. "Why do you continue to do ecchi things in front of me?" she growled.

"You walked in here, Yami." he glared back, thoroughly frustrated that the moment was ruined. "You tell _me_ who's at fault."

Yami seemed to falter. Her hair returned to it's normal state. 'I did, didn't I?' She thought. "I apologize." she stated flatly. "Breakfast is ready." she said, before leaving. After closing the door, she paused. 'What did I feel back there?' she thought holding her chest. This was a strange... emotion? She shook her head slowly, clearing her mind of these thoughts, and proceeded to the kitchen to eat.

Meanwhile, back in Rito's room, Lala was looking surprised. 'He's normally so calm and nice. Do I really affect him like that?' she wondered, blushing.

Rito's thoughts were more or less along the same lines. 'Is that really how Lala makes me feel and act?' "Uh, Lala?" he said, getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser to get his clothes.

"Yes?" she responded, doing the same.

"I need to apologize to Yami-chan. I feel bad about snapping at her." he sighed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Okay! She'll appreciate it." she said, sitting down to brush her long, pink locks.

"See you in a few." he gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the door, only for Nana to appear and try to punch him in the gut. To everyone's surprise, Rito's included, he caught her fist. Not wasting his opportunity, he pushed past her, growling "Not now, Nana." He paused, and turned around, giving Nana a quick hug. "I'm sorry." he said, solemnly. He let her go, and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen, looking for Yami, and going a bit faster than he probably should have been running.

"What just happened?!" asked a very confused Nana. "Rito's reflexes aren't **that **

good."

"Remember, Rito is a Devilucian now." Lala reminded Nana. "I wonder what his power is."

~Kitchen, with Yami, Mikan, and Ryouko~

Yami walked into the kitchen very red in the face. 'Why do I feel this way?' she thought.

"Yami-chan, did you hear me?" asked Mikan, worried for her friend, and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought." admitted Yami, "What did you say?"

"I asked if my baka onii-chan planned on skipping breakfast."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Right now he is a love struck fool." Ryouko remarked. "If I were Lala, I would be keeping him all to myself-" Just then, Rito collided into Yami, knocking her out of her chair and onto the ground, in a very provocative position on the floor. 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.' Mused Ryouko.

When he regained his composure, he noticed where he was. "I'm sorry!" he threw his arms up to protect himself, awaiting his punishment. But none came. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Yami's hair-fists held in place, in mid-air. Confused, he looked to Yami, hoping that she already forgave him. No such luck, as she was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know how you stopped me, but I **WILL **hurt you." she growled.

"Rito!" cried Lala, breaking his concentration. As he turned to look at Lala, Yami's hair became mobile and pummeled him to the ground.

"I told you that I would hurt you." deadpanned Yami.

"Got it." moaned Rito, getting up slowly. "At any rate, the reason I was in such a rush to get here was to apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you. My emotions are shot with everything that happened recently." He concluded, glancing over at Lala, who blushed, causing him to blush as well. 'She always gets me, huh?' he thought happily.

"So Rito," began Mikan, "how did you stop Yami-chan's hair?" she questioned.

"I have no idea. I just really didn't want to get hit by Yami-chan's hair again. So I desired her hair to stop moving. And it did. Take that however you want, I am going back to bed. Coming Lala?" he grinned, because Lala never passed up a chance to sleep in Rito's bed, not if she could help it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway.

"Don't do anything ecchi!" shouted Mikan, grinning.

"Yes, mother!" Rito shouted, grinning back.

'Ecchi things... with Rito?' Yami wondered, while an image of a naked Rito popping into her head. She blushed. 'Where did that thought come from? No, he is my target. I cannot afford to become attached to him.' She thought about the contract that she had been assigned. It was to kill the perverted human who was after the Devilukian throne named Yuuki Rito. 'He is no longer my target. In fact, he never was." These thoughts freed her mind of the prejudice that had gripped her. "Yuuki Rito!" she stated calmly.

He stopped following Lala, slowing to a stop at the sound of his name. "Yes?" he called back, returning to the kitchen.

"I will stop my assassination attempts on your life. You are no longer my target. In reality, he never existed. But," she paused, transforming her hair into fists and slamming them together, "I will still punish you for ecchi things." threatened the assassin.

"Understood." Rito said, smiling. 'Maybe there's hope for you yet.'

"Rito!" yelled Lala.

"Coming!" he yelled back, taking off eagerly. However, when he opened the door to his room, grinning wildly, nobody was there. 'Huh?' He walked back to the kitchen, looking at the ground. "Hey, is Lala hiding here?" Rito asked, looking up. "She wasn't in our room." but nobody was there, either. In fact, the only thing in the kitchen was a datapad. Curious, he pushed the only button on the device, thinking that it was a message, maybe that the girls went shopping or something. However, when he activated the device, an image of the girls tied up appeared.

"Are you listening, Prince Rito?" gurgled a mechanical voice.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my family?" Rito demanded.

"I'm just somebody who was clearly a lot smarter than you. If you want to see these lovely women again, alive, you will bring me a ransom of a quarter of the total Devilukian treasury and _come alone._ Or they die, one by one. Your choice. Here are the coordinates. Remember, come alone." And the machine melted.

"Damnit!" he yelled, punching the table and splitting it in half, starting to tear up. He opened his cell. "Zastin? I need a one-pilot cruiser. Immediately!"

**Me:** Sighs Nobody's here to talk. Rito's saving the girls, and me? I get to tell him how he does it! Anyway, R & R!


	6. Mind Freak

**Me: **Hey all! Nobody can talk still. You know, with the girls being captured and Rito being trained. Speaking of which, let's get back to the story.

**A/N: **This is narration, "this is speaking," and 'this is thinking.'

**Disclaimer:** At this point, I shouldn't need to have this in here, but still. I do not in any way, shape or form own To Love Ru or any of it's characters. ***Starts crying***

**Ch. 6: Mind Freak**

"What?!" yelled the king of the Universe, pissed beyond reason, or rather, for a very _good_ reason. "Somebody has captured not only the crowned princess but her two sisters as well?"

"Yes, and a few others." Rito calmly replied, while silently wishing for more underwear.

"Then I'm going to get them myself, and may the heavens have mercy on them, because _I _certainly won't." growled Gid, getting up.

"No!" Rito yelled, stopping Gid in his tracks. "They said that the girls would die if anyone else came instead. They want a ransom."

"Of how much, pray tell." the king growled.

"One quarter of your treasury. But-"

"One quarter?! Your joking! No! I'll just... just..." he stopped talking, defeated, and stared at the floor in front of him. 'The girls are

going to die.' he thought dejectedly.

"No, they won't." Rito said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? I missed what you said."

"Why did you say that, Rito-dono?" Zastin, Chief Royal Guard of the Crown, asked.

"Gid said that the girls are going to die." he said, confused. 'Did Zastin not hear Gid?'

"No, I _thought _that. You read my mind. What other powers do you have?" Gid asked, now curious.

"I don't understand. I have powers?"

"Yes, Rito-dono." Zastin answered. "The members of the royal Deviluke family are each born with an inherent gift, or power. Lala has technical genius, Momo talks to plants, and Nana talks to animals."

"That's correct, Zastin." Gid nodded. Turning back to Rito, he began again. "Now, Rito, what powers do you have?"

"I think... the ability to move things with my mind?" he wondered aloud, remembering the morning.

"Telekinesis too." Gid mused. "Not that It'll help you. The girls are a few galaxies away, probably guarded, and here you are on Earth.

What can _you _do?" he demanded.

"I'm going to save them!" shouted Rito, thoroughly pissed off. "Why does nobody think that I am strong enough to save my friends, to protect them?" he yelled.

"Alright, you have ammo, but no gun." Acknowledged Gid, now calm. "Zastin!"

"Yes, Deviluke-sama?" Zastin saluted, stepping forward.

"Give Rito one of your new suits, a size small, I think. Do not question my methods!" he shouted, stopping Zastin's doubts. "Rito is a devilukian now. If the boy cannot handle that suit, he cannot and _will not_ succeed me. And give him a fighter to get to his destination if he survives. After all," he added, "teleportation only gets you so far." And with that, Gid's transmission ended.

Zastin sighed. "As you command, Deviluke-sama. Rito-dono!"

"H-hai!" Rito stuttered.

Zastin pressed a button on his phone, and a suit appeared that looked like Zastin's, standing on it's own. "Put this suit on."

"Okay. Does this go on over your clothes?" he asked.

"Of course not. It is form-fitting and needs to conform to your _entire_ body." he said before turning around, respecting Rito's privacy.

"Right." he muttered, before properly donning the armor.

"Now," began Zastin, turning around, "match my moves." he said, swinging his sword in a complex display of techniques.

Unknown to Rito his armour has a neural linkup, which allows the suit, and in turn the user, to remember everything he sees. This allows for the user to mimic, remember, or block any attack used against him/her. This causes the entirety of an army using these suits to become very skilled, very fast. This _might_ explain now the Devilukian Empire became as big as it is in the first place.

So, when Rito tried to swing his blade, and succeeded, he flinched and dropped his blade. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, the suit will do that." stated Zastin, and explained the suit's capabilities. "Now, watch me." And so Rito observed Zastin use every technique that he could think of, effectively giving him years of battle experience in one hour.

"Now you have a chance. Go!" he pointed towards the door. "your ship is out there. Save Lala-sama and the others!"

Rito nodded. "I will!" he said, leaving.

As Rito got in the pilot's seat, Zastin walked out behind him. "The ship is on auto-pilot. You will be there in one hour. Good luck!" 'You'll need it.' he thought.

"Thank you. And yes, yes I will!" Rito smiled, and disappeared with his ship into the skies above.

As he hurtled through space and towards the girls, Rito thought, 'I'm coming, girls.'

-Chapter Transition-

Because this universe is so messed up, and almost every planet has the same atmosphere, language, and environment, Rito's ship told him that it was okay to leave, and so he did. His first fight wasn't worth mentioning, aside from the fact that the guard honestly didn't expect anybody to show up. His mistake. Also, it is worth mentioning that kidnapper didn't hire any real help, just a bunch of artificial intelligences to do his dirty work, all inside robotic bodies. So, Rito didn't feel bad about thrashing them.

When Rito encountered the next group of security, they were expecting him, and charged. Except for one guy, who smirked and assumed that Rito was going to die. Rito assumed that this was the squad commander.

One of the guards charged straight at him, so Rito responded with an uppercut swing, cutting the guard in half. Another tried to stab him in the side, so Rito decapitated the guard with a fluid motion. A third approached with caution, thinking, 'He's reading our minds.'

Which he was, of course. Not that he told them that. So, Rito threw the blade, and impaled the guard in the chest.

The commander was watching all of this, so he ran as fast as he could away from the monster that was a pissed of Devilukian prince, toward where the leader was keeping the girls captive. Once he reached the chamber, he reported in, "Sir, this Rito guy is insanely skilled and powerful. He got the rest of the squad and is advancing!"

"Set up for an ambush! From the shadows!" the kidnapper ordered, causing the remaining guards to sit in the corners of the room, the lights to dim, and creating the perfect environment for an ambush. The guards that could not reach any shadows took cover behind

anything they could find. "Fire only on my order!"

When Rito forced open the door, he expected more guards, or at least something more than this toad-like thing. "Where are they?" he growled.

"They are here." The kidnapper pointed toward a black tube in the corner of the room. "Where is my ransom?"

"You kidnap my friends, my lover, and my sister, and you still expect that I'm going to pay you a ransom?" asked Rito, now extremely pissed off. "No, I don't think so." You finish, ripping his sword firmly. If any of the guards were really paying attention, they would have noticed how his hair was floating, and how random things started to levitate. Just thought I'd point that out.

"I thought as much. Kill him!" It yelled, and about 50 guns fired at Rito, and the most incredible, and predictable, thing happened. The bullets all stopped about halfway to Rito, who was now advancing.

He looked around, seeing all of the guards doing nothing, just staring at the impossibility. "You try to have me killed as well? No! I won't let you stop me!" He yelled, sending waves of psychic energy out, forcing the bullets back to their owners, silencing them all. "I won't let you keep them from me!" He declared, charging forward, and attacking of a new group of cards, who had teleported in.

When he had sent out that psychic wave, it had done more than simply destroy the guards. It also cracked the stasis device container. The girls watch in amazement as Rito hacked, slashed, and otherwise annihilated the guards with a cold fury that surprise everyone, even Yami, who could honestly say that she thought he was week.

"We should help him." Said Lala, getting up.

"No, princess." Stated Yami, "We would only get in his way." She said, knowing all too well his state of mind. 'Now he can, and will, kill without hesitation.' She shuddered at the thoughts. Not because she was scared, oh no. Assassin's are never afraid. No, what bothers her the most was that a solid, definite, and I'm changing thing, Rito being gentle and caring kama had shifted dramatically. In other words, Yami was in shock.

Now, the kidnapper knew that he had to change the status quo, or his plan would fail. So, thinking that he could still blackmail Rito, he grabbed Yami. Or rather, he tried to.

As soon as the kidnapper extended an arm towards the girls, his hand exploded. He look at Rito. "If you try to touch Yami, or any of the girls again, your heads next." Rito growled, lowering his outstretched arm, having dealt with the remaining guards.

The kidnapper dropped to his knees, screaming.

Rito just glared. "Shut up." And he forced the kidnappers mouth shut. Rito looked at the communicator on his wrist. "They are safe now, Gid. Come pick us up." he spoke.

"So you did it, kid. Good on you. There might just be hope for you yet." Gid sounded impressed. "Just put him in stasis. I'll have him killed- I mean tried- later. Stupid laws." He muttered, ending the transmission.

All of this was hurt by everyone. The kidnapper tried to run, but was hit by Rito's stun gun, paralyzing him.

"Now that that is taken care of..." He began, turning his gaze upon the girls. But instead of the warrior that they saw a few seconds ago, they saw the gentle, kind hearted young man that they knew and loved. "Are you girls okay?" He asked softly, his gaze moving to each girl, stopping longer on Lala and Yami.

"Rito!" Lala cried, running up to him and tackle-hugging him. (That is **definitely **a word) to the ground, crying.

"Its okay, Lala. Everything is all right now." He said, cradling her head. "Let's go home." He said, picking her up, bridal style.

"Yuuki Rito." Yami said, getting his attention.

'Great, now **she's** gonna kill me.' "Yes, Yami?" He asked, turning around. But instead of the hard expression that he and everyone else, minus Mikan, were used to seeing, she was blushing profusely. "Thank you for saving us. I am ashamed that I could not deal with it myself."

Rito would have scratched the back of his head, but he was carrying Lala. So he used his tail. "It was nothing, really." he smiled. C'mon. Let's go home." he said, as Gid's ship landed.

**Me: **Alright. I'm out of ideas. I'm likely going to change the story to M, because of things, and probably put the harem idea back in, but I don't know. I need inspiration.

**Rito:** Do that, and you die.

**Me: *Jumps*** Rito! When did you get here? ***Inches backwards***

**Rito: **A few second ago. ***Cracks knuckles, threateningly* **Did you have something to tell the readers?

**Me: **Uhhh... Yeah! Read, review, favorite, follow! See you later! ***Runs away* **

**Rito: **Get back here, you bastard! ***Give chase***


	7. And One

**Me: **Hey guys! I'm back. Rito runs really fast.

**Rito: **That's right I do.

**Me: *jumps* **Damnit Rito! Stop surprising me!

**Rito: **I don't think so. ***winds up for a punch***

**Me: **Enough! Fall asleep! ***points at Rito***

**Rito: *falls asleep***

**Lala: **What did you do?!

**Me: **You too. ***points at Lala***

**Lala: *falls on top of Rito***

**Me: **Silence, finally. Alright! Here's the chapter!

Ch. 7: And one...

The next morning, Rito woke up sore. "That's what I get for dating the princess of Deviluke. A sore back." He chuckled, sitting up from bed. He looked at the sleeping form of Lala next to him. 'I wonder.' he thought, extrnding his conciousness toward the sleeping beauty, trying to read her mind. But instead of words or ideas that are normally associated with telepathy, and what he normally gets, he got a very sensual image of himself doing things that Yami would actually kill him for to Lala, which in turn caused him to have similar thoughts, thus distracting him and ending his telepathic insight into the mind of Lala. He shook her awake. "Lala?"

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes?"

"Slow down with your imagination, dear."

Lala blushed. "Stop reading my mind!" She yelled playfully, hitting Rito with a pillow. Then she hugged Rito fiercely, pulling him back into bed. "Thank you for yesterday, Rito. That was a very brave thing for you to do." She said, drawing little circles in his arm.

"Anything for you, Lala. And thank _you_ for last night."

"That? I can do plenty more. I was just worried that it wasn't going to fit. It's so big!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that it did. Nice technique, by the way." he complimented her.

"Ryouku showed me the first part, and said that I would figure out the rest." she said, getting out of bed and going to her dresser to get ready.

"I'll have to thank her for tipping you." He said, mimicking the princesses actions.

Said princess went to the bathroom door. "You know that you have to take responsibility, right?" Lala asked, turning around.

"I'm prepared for that." He said, slipping on his shirt.

"I knew it!" Nana yelled, busting down the door. "Step away from Onee-chan you beast!"

"My, my," Momo murmured from the doorway. "So Rito-kun is now a man?"

"What are you talking about?!" Rito asked, confused. He would have read their minds, but he was wary of Momo's imagination.

"You know what we're talking about!" Nana yelled, pointing her finger, accusingly, at Rito. "You just admitted to defiling our sister!"

Silence, then... "Ehhhh?!" He exclaimed, thinking back to their earlier conversation. He thought about the sentence structure. When he put the pieces together, he grew a blush that would have shamed a tomato. "I was talking about my armor, not... that!" Rito spluttered, pointing to a storage unit on the far wall. "My armor was a bitch to put away, so I asked Lala for help."

"So you didn't deflower her?" Nana growled.

"Awww." Moaned Momo. "I got my hoped up for nothing." She pouted, leaving the archway.

"I didn't have sex with Lala last night. Now leave," he glared, "before I make you." He sighed. "Gomen. I'm just high strung because of yesterday." He sank to the floor. "I'm not in the mood to argue. Can we continue this later, Nana-chan?" He asked, looking up.

"We don't have to." Nana said, casting her gaze to the floor in shame. "I apologize. I have no right for butting into-"

"Stop." Rito said, smiling. "I'm happy that you see you flaws, but it is your responsibility to look after your sister."

"So, you **aren't** mad?" She inquired.

"Not at all." He said giving his trademark grin. "If you stopped berating me, my life would slow down too much. I guess I need you, Nana." He finished, scratching the back of his head.

'He n-needs me?' Nana thought, all other thoughts coming to an abrupt halt.

"Awww. See Nana? Rito **does** like you." Lala teased.

Blushing, Nana kneeled on the ground so that she was equal height to Rito. "So you **do** like me?" She asked carefully.

Rito frowned. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I constantly call you a beast..." she muttered.

He laughed at that. "That?" He chuckled more. "I know that you're just teasing and don't mean it. I mean, if that's all, you have nothing to worry about. Plus, I thought you **liked **beasts."

'Good. I see why the rest of you like him.' She thought. Blushing at her own actions, she leaned forward. "So you accept me?"

"Of course." He smiled closing his eyes. "I accept your every flaw and perfection. Why wouldn't-" But he didn't finish his sentence because Nana's lips were blocking his ability to do so. 'What is she doing?!' He thought. But obviously she wanted it, he kissed her back.

Soon, all of the tension left Nana. 'He didn't reject me!' she thought. 'He tastes pretty good, too. I wonder...' She slid her toungue forward and it met lips while asking for entrance.

'What the hell?!' Rito thought wildly. 'No! No! I will not!' But then Nana's tongue hit his lips again, begging. 'Damnit, fine.' And his lips parted. 'Just because you got in doesn't mean you make the rules.' He inwardly grinned, fighting for and achieving dominance. Having won that, he broke the kiss for lack of oxygen.

Nana pouted, but smiled. "I guess Momo-neesan was right."

"About?" Rito was confused.

Nana opened her mouth but didn't get to speak. Instead the last of the Devilukians joined them. "I knew it!" Momo cheered from the doorway. "Now the Harem plan can finally comence!"

Lala also cheered. "Yay! Now we can be one big happy family!"

A pause, then... "EHHHHHH?!"

We find One Yuuki Rito alone in his room at Ryouku's house, cross-legged and deep in thought. Who could really blame him, though. He had three, _**three**_, Devilukian princesses, an assassin that was a living weapon, a gender bending Memorozian, a sultry Witch Doctor _and_ a ghost, all pining for his affections now. That doesn't include his sister, who had some wierd moments and facial features recently, abd the crush of his life until recently. If he really thought about it, it already _**was**_ a harem, albeit one-sided. He didn't even want to think about the sister thing. Putting that aside though, he could honestly say that they were all pretty cute. Hell, they were down-right sexy! So, the question is: what to do? Abandon his morales that he was raised with and live with a... harem... if beautiful women? Or pick Lala only and remain as he was. Life was hard. He could imagine his parent's reactions to this type of decision. A freak out, followed by total cut off from his parents. Or quite the opposite. A warm welcome, followed by inviting Gid over for dinner. Gid! He totally forgot about Gid. What would the crazy king say? Would he accept such a decision, or just blast him into oblivion for simplicity's sake? The scenarios were... difficult to comprehend.

There was a knock on the door. "Rito? May I come in?" Lala asked, opening the door. But the man didn't hear her. He was list in thought. So, she opened the door anyway, and found him... hovering five feet above the ground. "Rito!" She gasped. Unfortunatly, this broke him out of his concentration and he dropped like a stone.

"Oww." He complained, getting up. "Yes, Lala?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but Otou-san is expecting you downstairs." She said cheerfully, as if it were normal for the most powerful person to visit her. Oh, wait. It was.

**Me:** That's a wrap on this chapter, folks!

**Rito:** Yeah, yeah. Just keep it down. ***holds the side of his head***

**Me: **That time of year again?

**Rito:** Yeah. At least it only happens once a year.

**Gid: **For once I agree with you, whelp. I hate women on their periods.

**Rito: **Try it here. The women here get theirs once a month.

**Gid:** I have newfound respect for you, my son.

**Me: **Until next time! Also, did anyone notice the new M rating? :)


	8. Author Note

Ch. 7.5 (A/N 7)

Ahh. Time for the next note. Surprisingly, I got very few reviews. When I said before about anonymous reviews, I meant no imput, not to stop reviewing. Sorry about that. Also, the M rating probably means a lemon next time or the one after that. Anyway, the results are in. The harem begins! So far, it is Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Run, and maybe Ryouku. But not Haruna. For some reason, I just don't like her. Sorry about that *shrugs* Okay! That's all for now. Also, the next chapter is the last one for roughly 9 months. I am soooooooo sorry for the Hiatus, but I have to go to basic training and AIT. A shout out for all those 25 Bravos out there. Hoah! Ft. Jackson, SC, then Ft. Gordon, GA is my destination. Anyway, Till later.

Ja ne!


	9. The Beginning

**Me: **Hello internet people! I have returned to cause more chaos!

**Rito: **Of course you have. What else do you do?

**Me:*Scoffs* **How dare you! I do more than just ruin- I mean tell- a story of your life!

**Rito: **Like what?

**Me: **Plenty! I read other fanfics, read regular books, and am a National Guardsman!

**Rito: **Jeez, my bad. Anyway, get to the story. And chill out.

**Me: **Fine. You're right. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need this? Oh well. Fireboy19795 does not, in any way, shape, or form, own To love Ru or its characters. That right goes to the original writer, who he doesn't know the name of.

**WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, IT IS MARKED AND YOU MAY SKIP IT. bY NO MEANS IS IT IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT. AT ALL!**

Chapter 8:

Rito climbed down the stairs quickly. One doesn't keep the ruler of the universe waiting, after all. Arriving at the ground floor, he looked arould. 'Nobody?' Remembering the kidnapping from before, Rito ran into the living room- and found everyone there. 'Good.' He sighed in relief.

"Ah." Gid said, looking at him. "The whelp is finally here." He grinned.

Rito just sweatdropped. "Good to see you as well, Sir."

Gid just glared. "Don't call me sir, whelp."

"O-of course your highness." He stuttered.

"Better." Gid nodded. "I don't like 'sir'. Now, on to why I'm here. You have saved all of my daughters from death. I am no sentimental, but that means a lot to a father. It also makes you look like a hero."

"He is, Tou-san!" Lala giggled.

"Anyway," he continued, "my daughters and I have been talking." Rito gulped. "They have told me all about you. Your likes, dislikes, friends and enemies. However," Gid's gaze hardened. "They have all told me their feelings about you. And I have one thing to say."

'Here it comes. I'm a dead man!' "Y-yes?" Rito asked.

Gid's glare lasted a few more seconds, before he grinned. "Welcome to the family! Also, Lala tells me your engaged again. Care to explain?"

'Shit.' "Ummm come with me, your-"

"Please, at least call me Gid. And no sama. I'm not old." He said with a frown.

Rito sweatdropped. "R-right. Anyway," he paused. "You know what? I'll just telepathically tell you." 'Gid, I-I had sex with Lala.' Rito braced for impact, but nothing came.

Gid looked amused. 'I know. She told me. I assume that was when you were engaged?'

'Yes.' Rito frowned, "You're taking this so much better than I expected." He said out loud.

"Remeber Rito. I am the king of the universe with three daughters. You'd think that I would understand." Gid admonished. "Anyway, that is all I wanted to talk about. Any idea for the marriage date?"

"I uh, don't really have a date in mind so far." Admitted Rito.

Gid nodded his head. "I expected as much. Don't worrry about that for now. You are young yet, so no worries. No kids yet though, got it whelp?" Gid glared.

"Understood, Gid." Rito nodded.

Nodding, Gid punched some buttons on his wrist communicator. "Alright then. I'll see you later, whelp." And he teleported away.

"He's gone. Finally." Rito sighed in relief, again.

"You don't like Otou-san?" Momo asked.

"No, that's no it." Rito shook his head. "He just scares me. A lot."

Lala giggled. "Yeah, he does that a lot."

"I guess so." Rito shrugged. "Anyway, since I'm down here, what do you want to do?"

"Actually," Momo said, standing up, "I want to talk to you."

"About?" Rito was confused.

Momo grinned wildly, then tackled him to the ground. "Actually, its a bit private. Can we go to your room?"

At this point, Rito's brain was sending him all kinds of warnings and red flags, but Momo's puppy dog look silenced them. "S-sure Momo."

"Yay!" Momo cheered. "Okay, lets go!" She said helping him up.

******Chapter Break! ******

Momo lead Rito to his room. She closed the door after him, but he didn't notice her lock it. "Okay Momo, what did you want to talk about."

"Why, the harem plan, of course!" She exclaimed.

"What?! Are you still on this?" Rito demanded.

"Of course. Momo Deviluke doesn't give up easily." She said. "Also, this will benifit you greatly. Many people believe in Polygamy. Even Tou-san. Why can't you accept it?" She demanded.

Rito stared for a bit. Shaking his head, he gave her a defeated look. "I can't believe that I'm actually considering this, but how exactly does this benefit anybody?"

"Well," she began, "First you can have many more wives than just Lala-Oneechan. Such as Nana-nee." Rito just gaped. "Close you mouth, she told us downstairs. Also," she started to walk forward swinging her hips seductively, "you could have any girl you want. Including myself." With each step she took, Rito backed up, until he fell back on his bed.

She crawled on top of him. "Momo!" Rito exclaimed.

She rested her head on his chest. "Shh. Just answer me this: do you love me, Rito-kun?" She murmured.

'Do I?' He asked himself. 'Do I really love her?' "Hold on. You only talked about how this benefits me. How does it benefit anybody else?" He asked, dodging the question.

Momo laughed. "Its because we all love you, baka! If you marry us all, we are all happy! Now, answer me!" She chuckled.

'It benefits everyone, huh?' He thought. 'Well, my upbringing says that it is wrong, but I will be king of the universe.' Rito shuddered at the thought. 'She is pretty cute, isn't she?' He thought, looking at Momo. Just then she shifted, causing her well developed breasts to rub against his chest. 'And she has those!' He sighed. 'No regrets, right?'

Rito took a hard look at Momo. "Momo, I... I guess I _do _love yo-" But his speach was cut off as he was sensually assaulted on the lips. Deeper and deeper went the kiss, until he felt Momo's tongue strike his lips, which he gladly opened. However, he struck just then, flipping the pair over and laying on top of her, distracting her. Then his tongue found its way into her mouth and claimed dominence over her mouth. Satisfied, he broke the kiss.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it, Rito-kun?" Then his hormones answered. "Oh, but _that_ is." She giggled.

Blushing furiously, he got off of her. "I'm not like that!" He denied.

Leaning on his shoulders, Momo's head appeared next to his. "Its okay, Rito-kun. That's totally normal for a man to do."

"Still, I just got into the whole 'Polygomy is okay' business." He stated. "I'm not sure if its a good idea or not."

"You said it yourself. Polygomy is okay. So what's wrong with being with one of your future wives?" She askes, laying him back down.

"Nothing, I guess." He muttered. Then, Momo kissed him again. "But are you sure that _you _want this?"

********Warning! Lemon!********

Momo gave a sultry grin. "Oh, I'm definately sure that I want this." She said, taking off her dress, showing a pair of lacy underwear. "And obviously you want it too."

It was true. The bulge is his pants hurt at this point. But Momo, being the kind princess that she is, decided to relieve that pain, bring all 8" of him into view. "You're bigger than I thought, Rito-kun." She gave it a tenative rub, and he moaned in pleasure. Satisfied, she began to rub faster and faster.

"Momo!" Rito moaned, slightly bucking his hips. However, she stopped. Rito sat up and gave her a glare, before his pants came undone along with his boxers. Getting the message, he threw his shirt off.

Giggling, Momo began again. After his moans returned to their original level, she gave it a tenative lick, and Rito flinched. "W-wow." He moaned. Pleased at the result, she licked again, this time running her tongue up his length. Stopping at the top, she glanced at Rito and inwardly grinned.

Rito couldn't see anything. He was in total bliss. His thoughts were so enraptured that he didn't notice Momo look at him.

Grinning again, she took his entire length into her mouth, taking care to control her gag reflex. Rito's hips bucked in response. She began to bob her head, placing her hand underneath her mouth as she went. Faster and faster she sucked, with Rito's moans getting louder. "M-momo, I-I'm gonna-" he moaned out. In response, she bobbed her head faster and faster until he came, blowing a large quantity of his white cum into her mouth as she swallowed everything he shot out.

She removed the little bit of underwear she had on and straddled his waist. Blinking at the sudden weight, Rito looked up to see Momo. Leaning up to her, he enraptured her with a demanding kiss, his earlier hesitation gone due to her ministrations. Ignoring the salty taste that he got for some reason, he re-explored Momo's mouth with newfound vigor. Excited, she pushed him back down. "Now now, Rito-kun, don't exhaust yourself yet. We're not done yet." She aligned herself with his revitalized member.

"Remember, I'm new to this, no matter how much I wanted it before. So be gentle." She blushed. Nodding, Rito grasped her hand as she went down for support, and muffled her cries of pain with his lips as she broke her barrier, then kissed away the tears. "Okay. You can move." She whispered.

The feeling of Rito's penis thrusting inside her was nothing like she imagined and the pain she felt before was slowly disappearing and in it's place, pleasure began growing. Rito's thrusts grew faster with every thrust as he placed his hands on her breasts causing Momo to let out a pair of gasps. "Rito-kun..." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her.

"You're so tight Momo..." he moaned, thrusting into a particular response, getting a lounder moan. Intrigued, he thrust there again, and the same thing happened. "I found it." He murmured into her ear, nipping it.

Momo didn't respond, merely bucking her hips faster instead. Faster they went, dancing the sideways tango, until...

"Rito!" Momo moaned loudly. "I-I'm close!"

"Me too." He grunted. "Almost... there!" He thrust his hips particularly hard this time, goinng as deep as possible and shot out his second orgasm of the night. Momo also came, her walls squeezing hard and sending her juices flying out of her and constircting his rapidly softening member, milking it for all of it's worth.

********End Lemon********

Colapsing onto him, and the bed, she panted in exhaustion. "That was... wonderful Rito-kun."

He also was as collapsed as possible. "Yes... it was." He panted.

"I guess... you're okay with a harem then?" Momo asked, sitting up.

"What do... you think?" He asked, then kissed her. "Okay. I'm getting some clothes on, then going to bed."

"Why clothes?" She pouted.

"Fair enough." Rito said, coupling with her and falling asleep instantly.

'We'll have to work on that stamina.' She thought, also falling asleep in his embrace. 'This is nice. I could get used to this.' Were her last thoughts before the darkness took her.

********With the others********

"I suppose its time for bed." Mikan said, heading to her room.

"Okay!" Lala said, going to Rito's room. When she got there, she saw Momo laying in Rito's arms. Ever the smart girls she was, she thought, 'oh. When they were talking, they must have fallen asleep and Rito comforted her.' Satisfied with her mindset, she crawled in next to him under the covers, opposite of Momo.

Rito was asleep, but his body recognized his fianceé, so his arm wrapped around her as well. Like this, he fell into a deeper sleep, as did the sisters in his arms.

**Me: **And done with that chapter!

**Rito:** ...

**Me: **Nothing to say? Cmon, you liked it. Don't deny it.

**Momo: **I liked it.

**Me: **We know. So, the harem plan begins, huh?

**Momo: **Actually, I don't need a plan. Rito-kun's got it all figured out.

**Me: **Is that right? Wow, I thought you would vohemently refuse.

**Rito: **... Don't judge me. I did what was best for everyone.

**Momo: **That's why you are our prince! So kind and caring!

**Rito:** Yeah, whatever. ***Blushes***

**Me: **Aww, so cute. Anyway, Read, review, Favorite, follow!

**A/N: **Don't hate on the Lemon quality! I'm a virgin, so I did my best!

Anyway, ja ne!


End file.
